Take me or Leave me
by OutsiderRushheart
Summary: Logan catches Kendall 'talking' with another guy and confronts him; which makes Kendall confess his annoyance towards Logan's controling ways. One-shot based on and inspired by RENT's "Take me or Leave me"


**Just a little one-shot of RENT's "Take me or Leave me." Yeah, maybe this would fit better for Carlos/Logan but since its not really my favorite pairing and I'm kinda obsessed with Kogan now...**

_Kendall and Logan solos are both italics but __**when they sing in unison its bolded italics. **_

**All the lyrics are changed accordingly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, the song, or the original altered scene**

* * *

><p>Irritation seared through Logan at the sight before him. Kendall was laughing with some guy. He exchanged a glance with Camille before stalking over to the two.<p>

"Excuse me," the brunette said to the guy. Logan then grabs Kendall's wrist and pulls him aside.

"What?" Kendall wonders. Logan gave him an annoyed glare. "What, we were just talking."

The shorter boy rolled his eyes. "Right."

"Logie; I swear we were just talking," Kendall assured.

Logan closed his eyes. "Kendall, I mean it; please don't do this today."

Kendall gave a disbelieving sigh. "You know what? I can't take anymore of...of this obsessive compulsive control freak paranoia," he exclaimed. By now everyone's gaze has moved to the two.

"_What_?"

"We couldn't even stay at that club last night because you wanted to leave," Kendall hissed. "Would you give me a break for once?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "_Every single day, I walk down the street; I hear people say, 'baby so sweet', ever since puberty; everybody stares at me, boys girls I can't help it baby..." -_Logan sighed and turned around but Kendall followed quickly behind him- "_So be kind and don't lose your mind...just remember, that I'm your baby..." -_Kendall took Logan's hand and spun him around so they faced each other- "_Take me for what I am...who I was meant to be..."_-the blonde pulled Logan into a tight hug for a moment before spinning the shorter boy again and bringing him to his chest- "_And if you give a damn; take me baby, or leave me"- _Logan faced Kendall again, and rolled his eyes before stalking away. Kendall stood on top of the tables earning astonished gasps from everyone around; Logan veering around to see- "_take me baby or leave me...a tiger in a cage, can never see the sun; baby let's have fun"- _Logan dragged himself back over to the table where Kendall stood- "_you are the one I chose, folks would kill to fill your shoes; you love the lime light too now baby..." – _Kendall jumped off the table- "_so be mine, and don't waste my time...cryin', 'oh honey bear, are you still my, my, my baby...'"_

"Don't you dare," Logan spat, turning around and walking away again; this time into the lobby.

Kendall (of course) followed behind along with a bunch of interested spectator. "_Take me for what I am...who I was meant to be; and if you give a damn...take me baby, or leave me"- _Logan waited for the elevator, his back to Kendall- "_no way...can I be what I'm not; but hey, don't you want your boy hot?" – _The brunette faced Kendall again- "_don't fight, don't lose your head-"_ Kendall stepped forward closer to Logan- "_cuz every night; who's in your bed…_who?_ Who's in your bed? Kiss, Logie?"_

Logan shook his head. "It won't work!"- The brunette took both of Kendall's hands in his- "_I look before I leap; I love margins and discipline, I make lists in my sleep; baby what's my sin?-" _Logan released Kendall's hands and half circled the blonde- "_Never quit, I follow through; I hate mess but I love you, what to do with my impromptu baby...so be wise; cuz this boy satisfies-" _Logan wraps one arm around Kendall's waist for a moment before stepping back- "_you got a prize who don't compromise; your one lucky baby...take me for what I am..."_

Kendall snorted, "A control freak."

"_Who I was meant to be."_

"A snob, yet over attentive," Kendall exclaimed, nodding to everyone who had come to watch.

Logan began walking out of the lobby to Palmwoods Park. "_And if you give a damn..."_

"A loveable droll geek!"

"_Take me baby, or leave me..."_

Kendall stated, "An anal retentive!"

They both stop in the middle of the park and face each other. "_**That's it...**__"_

Logan shook his head again. "_The straw that breaks my back." _

_"__**I quite...**_**"**

Logan turned away for a second. "_Unless you take it back..." _

_"__**Take me for what I am..." **_

The brunette spun on the heels of his sneakers. "_Who I was meant to be..."_

Kendall moved forward until he was eye to eye with Logan. "_Who I was meant to be..."_

_"__**And if you give a damn; take me baby, or leave me...Take me baby..." **__–_ Kendall wraps his arms around Logan's hips and leans forward only to have Logan shove him away- "_**...or leave me..."**__- _Both back up; still facing each other- "**Guess I'm leaving; I'm gone!" **Both boys stomp off in opposite directions, Kendall shouldering a pathway through the crowd that had been following them.

When both were out of earshot; Carlos turned to Camille. "Maybe you two can back together now," he chirped.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, random; I know. But now you'll probably really want to hear them do that song for real, am I right?<strong>


End file.
